Come Back
by Alpa-99
Summary: Más de un siglo pasó desde la última visita de los Vulturi. Habíamos andado por el mundo en familia, y con el amor de mi existencia, mi Jake. Pero era hora de volver, de regresar a la vida humana que mi familia había adoptado hace siglos... Era hora de volver a Forks. Además, ¿Podría pasarnos algo peor que la última vez? Mal summary, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

CAPITULO 1. **Renesmee POV**

Era emocionante pensar que estábamos volviendo allí. A mi lugar natal, al de mi madre. A Forks.

Con solo decir el nombre de aquel pequeño pueblito, mi mente se llena de imágenes inolvidables, momentos vividos. Buenos recuerdos, como también feos…

Mi nacimiento, mi infancia acompañada por mi familia que tanto me amaba y protegía, y obviamente con mi amor, mi compañero, mi protector; Jacob.

Luego la lucha, solo tensión y momentos decisivos en los que mi familia apenas pudo zafar gracias al escudo de mamá y a la tía Alice que trajo a Nahuel a dar su testimonio.

Los Vulturis, Irina, las decisiones, los amigos que nos habían ayudado… Todo eso pasaba por mi mente en el instante en que subíamos al auto de mi papá, con maletas y todo en el baúl.

No podía más de alegría al saber que volvíamos, Mi lobito era el más excitado con la idea, extrañaba vivir en la reserva. Aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar a muchos de sus seres queridos allí. Su padre había muerto hace décadas; Sam, Quil, Paul y Embry también habían fallecido, ya que por sus improntas habían vuelto a ser humanos al tiempo completo, dejando de transformarse para poder vivir una vida feliz junto a sus esposas e hijos. Jared había dejado la manada y se había mudado a la ciudad, dejando de transformarse hace varias décadas, por lo que de seguro ya era un anciano o bien ya habría muerto.

Solo quedaban Seth y Leah, los hermanos Clearwater, que cada vez que veían a Jacob en una de sus visitas a la reservación, le rogaban que vuelva con ellos, a la manada como en los viejos tiempos en que solo eran ellos tres, defendiendo la vida humana en aquel lugar.

122 años habían pasado desde aquellas épocas, para ser exactos. Nos habíamos marchado en cuanto la pesadilla terminó, habíamos andado por el mundo, siempre unidos y disfrutando la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto habíamos anhelado desde un principio.

La Isla Esme, donde yo había sido concebida, fue nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo ya que ahí estábamos tranquilos de que nadie podía vernos, y eso nos permitía vivir entregados a nuestros instintos, sin escondernos ni simular ser humanos.

También el Amazonas nos había albergado por unas cuantas décadas más, en compañía de Senna y mi amiga Zafrina. Éramos casi como hermanas, gracias al tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas.

Por algunos años, fueron Nahuel y Huilén los que nos visitaron y vivieron con nosotros en el "modesto" refugio que teníamos en la selva Amazónica. Se podría decir que los Cullen logramos más que amigos en esos años. Nahuel y mi padre solían pasar horas y horas explorando la "impenetrable" (así es como llaman los humanos a esta espesa selva) y cazando todo tipo de animales, desde pumas y panteras; hasta anacondas gigantescas…

Habían sido décadas hermosas, pero era hora de volver a la rutina. A la sociedad humana, que era la forma de vida que mi familia había elegido hace mucho tiempo, así que no tardamos en decidir que el regreso a Forks, ahora que ya no había nadie que nos recordara además de los lobos, era lo más probable.

Los lazos que nos unían eran más fuertes que nunca, y ni hablar de los cables de acero que me unían al amor de mi existencia, que había vivido cerca de nosotros en todo este tiempo. Obviamente nunca podría dejarme sola, después de todo yo era su imprimada y nada nos separaría… Solo la muerte; pero dado que los dos éramos seres eternos (mientras que el siga transformándose), no había preocupaciones por parte de la defunción.

Eran demasiados los recuerdos que agobiaban mi mente, había que sacarlos de alguna forma. Compartir esa felicidad, esos momentos con alguien más… Mi mamá que obviamente estaba atenta a cada expresión de mi rostro, sabía que algo debía de tenerme tan sumergida en mi mundo. Sin pensarlo apoyé mis manos en su pálido rostro, dejándole ver todo lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza hace solo instantes. Miles de imágenes pertenecientes a nuestro último siglo vivido llenaron su mente, y cerró sus ojos con ganas, como si así fuera a retener dentro de ella las imágenes que en el momento saboreaba su mente.

Me dedico una sonrisa tan grande y genuina al notar mi felicidad por este regreso, luego me estrecho en sus fríos pero familiares brazos.

-Me alegra que todo esto te haga tan feliz como a todos los demás, mi niña-

Solo pude devolverle la sonrisa, no había nada que pudiera mejorar ese momento; Estaba en un auto que se dirigía a la antigua mansión de Forks en donde habíamos vivido hace poco más de 120 años, con mi papa conduciendo, atento a nuestra conversación y con una gran sonrisa torcida en su inescrutable rostro de mármol, Con mi Jake en el asiento de copiloto, tratando de liberarse del cinturón de seguridad que se había puesto para simular entre los humanos, y para no ser multado por los policías de tránsito. Con mis tíos y mis abuelos esperándonos en la mansión, ya que habían tomado el camino corto para asegurarse de llegar antes y poner la casa en condiciones, y con mi mama a mi lado en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventanilla y reconociendo cada aroma, cada paisaje, cada sonido de aquel lejano pero familiar lugar.

No, nada mejoraría esto.

-Yo creo que si hay algo que puede mejorar la situación, Nessie- decía con tono misterioso mi papá.

-¿Y cuál es ese gran misterio?- quise saber.

-Tu tía ya nos anotó en el instituto a todos, dijo que no había tiempo que perder, y que en una de sus visiones aparecíamos todos riendo en la cafetería de la escuela, lo que obviamente tomó como señal. Ya sabes cómo es Alice. Por lo tanto el lunes empezamos a tomar clases como humanos normales, como antes, como hace 122 años- soltó mi papá con una sonrisa enorme que parecía tatuada en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Enserio voy a tener que agradecerle a Alice! No puedo creer que vaya a conocer el instituto, Gracias gracias gracias papá- dije riendo como tonta y alegre por la noticia de ser una estudiante. Siempre quise saber cómo era eso de las clases, los compañeros, hacer amigos, y simulaciones… Aunque me asustaba demasiado el hecho de que no había estado nunca en una habitación cerrada con tantos humanos, con sangre corriendo en sus venas, y corazones latiendo como música para mis oídos. La expresión de mi cara paso de la alegría a la preocupación, yo era una hibrida, tenía un lado humano. Aunque también tenía una parte de vampira en mí, que deseaba la sangre humana tanto como cualquier otro vampiro.

Mi madre se percató de mi expresión, pero como cierto lector de mentes estaba atento, se apresuró a responder

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, toda la familia confía en ti, sabemos que eres fuerte y que nada va a pasar, porque sabes controlarte. Y si sucede algo, estaremos todos allí para apoyarte y dispuestos a limpiar cualquier desastre, porque te amamos pequeñita-

-Gracias papá, no podría tener una mejor familia, los amo también y estoy ansiosa por empezar las clases- conteste con una genuina sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento cursi- decía mi lobito con aires de jubilo -Pero miren por la ventanilla… ¿No reconocen el paisaje?

Casi como un susurro, de mi boca salian las palabras.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

**¿Que les parece? Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer historia publicada, así que agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus criticas ya sean malas o buenas, para poder mejorar :) **

**Va a ser una historia de varios capítulos, espero poder hacerla de 10 o 15. Actualizo cada 2 días !**

**GRACIAS por leer, dejen sus reviews !**

**Con cariño:**

_Alpa-99_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_¡Disfruten! _

_Alpa-99_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: **

Mi hogar estaba igual que antes, igual que hace más de un siglo. Obviamente la abuela Esme se había ocupado de que así fuera, no se perdía ninguna oportunidad de remodelar y decorar un lugar. Por supuesto, tuvo ayuda de parte de la duendecito, que amaba comprar lo que sea, y organizar cualquier tipo de evento. Hasta la mudanza de una familia -que no necesitaba más que un bosque cerca- era motivo de extremada organización para mi tía Alice.

La mansión Cullen había cambiado en cuanto a tecnología, dado que en un siglo todo cambia. Pero estéticamente era como una visión del pasado. Cada planta y cada ladrillo estaban en el lugar correcto, como si todo se hubiese congelado por el tiempo en que estuvimos fuera.

Dos días después de la llegada, al fin logramos acomodar el equipaje, y todos los muebles que había traído el camión de la compañía a la que habíamos hecho millonarios con semejante compra. Aunque en realidad el dinero no era algo que faltara cuando teníamos a alguien que controlaba las inversiones de la bolsa, y que decía cual era el momento correcto de comprar o vender acciones. El don de mi tía Alice resultaba ser muy útil la mayoría del tiempo.

Mi Jake se había ido a la Push al encuentro con su gente, y su lugar. Debía ponerse al día con su manada, que al enterarse de que regresábamos, se habían puesto muy contentos y como siempre recibían a Jacob en su manada, de la misma forma en que él los aceptó a ambos la última vez. Me encantaba ver tan feliz y emocionado a mi lobito, él había sacrificado mucho por estar junto a mí, y merecía este reencuentro con su verdadera vida, su verdadero lugar.

Era domingo por la noche, lo que significaba que debía acostarme pronto si no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día en el instituto, pero escuche mi estómago gruñir en forma de reclamo por algo de comer. Hasta entonces no había notado cuanta hambre tenia. Iba escaleras abajo, para pedirle a mi abuela que me preparara algo rápido para cenar, cuando sentí el olor a comida humana que venía de la cocina. Obviamente en esta casa todos se adelantaban a mis necesidades, y hasta a mis pensamientos por parte de mi padre.

Olía a papas fritas y ensalada de arroz, mi menú preferido entre este tipo de comida. Obviamente la sangre siempre era mi preferencia, podría alimentarme solo de ciervos y alces y vivir tranquila. Pero me gustaba comer comida humana, me hacía sentir como una, además del hecho de que una parte de mí lo fuera. También estaba la insistencia de mi papá en que mi organismo estaba diseñado para ambos tipos de alimentos, por lo tanto necesitaba de los dos.

-Gracias Abue, sin duda eres la mejor – Le dije mientras envolvía mis brazos por su cintura en un cálido abrazo.

-De nada, mi niña. Amo cocinar, lo sabes – contestó mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro con forma de corazón.

Era extraño que a un vampiro se le dé tan bien el arte culinario, dado que ella ni siquiera probaba los platos que cocinaba, pero todo aquel que lo hacía, quedaba fascinado. Entre ellos, yo.

Me senté en la mesa, y como siempre mis padres y mis tíos se sentaban cerca para acompañarme en la cena.

-¿No estás ansiosa por empezar las clases, Nessie?- Preguntó mi tía Rose con entusiasmo.

-Sí, bastante- respondí rápidamente entre bocado y bocado.

Y la verdad era que sí lo estaba. Por un lado, quería ir y conocer amigos, aprender en clases reales, por más de que ya sabía a la perfección los temas que se daban. También quería aprender a manejarme entre los humanos y poder llevar una vida más normal. Pero ahí es donde aparecía mi miedo, o preocupación. El hecho de que mi lado vampiro pudiera encontrar irresistible a la sangre humana. A unas más que a otras, y me sentiría horrible con migo misma si algo llegara a pasar.

-Nada va a pasar, hija. Confiamos en ti.

-Claro, como no adivinar que alguien me leía la mente- dije sonriendo con tono sarcástico mirando a mi papá. El solo rió, y luego mi tío Jasper, que estaba atento a mis emociones y a la conversación a medias que teníamos con papá, intervino

-Sabes que si algo pasara, nadie se atrevería a juzgarte. Es más, te ayudaríamos como hemos hecho cada vez que algo así sucede. A mí me pasó muchas veces, y jamás me hicieron sentir que estaban decepcionados…

-Gracias Jazz, sé que así es. Te agradezco mucho, no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza escuchar eso. No creo que nada salga mal- le agradecí con una legítima sonrisa a mi tío. Siempre sabía que decir, y como decirlo. Aunque supongo que su don debe ayudar mucho en estas situaciones…

Terminé de comer, me levanté de la mesa y lave mi plato. La comida había estado buenísima, como todo lo que Esme prepara. Eran las diez, y ya tenía sueño. Involuntariamente un bostezo salió de mi boca, y sirvió como alerta para que mi mamá esté con mi pijama y un cepillo en su mano en cuestión de segundos, indicando con un grácil movimiento de cabeza, que subiera a mi habitación.

Me puse la remera y el short rápidamente, y me senté en la cama para dejar a mi mamá cepillarme el cabello. La amaba tanto. Era rutinario el acompañarme a la cama y cepillarme el cabello antes de dormir. Lo había hecho desde que yo era pequeña, y jamás dejaría de hacerlo mientras su "niñita" de nada más y nada menos que 122 años, estuviera con ella.

-Me ayudaras mañana si algo se sale de control, ¿no mama?- le pregunte adormilada mientras ella me arropaba entre las mantas.

-Claro que si, amor. Estaré siempre pendiente. Además conoces a tu padre, estará metido en tu cabeza todo el día, nada pasará si él está cerca-

-Te amo mamá-

-Dulces sueños Renesmee- susurró mientras depositaba un delicado beso sobre mi frente.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos ya mujeres, o llegaremos para el almuerzo!-

Claro, el impaciente osito que tengo como tío no entiende que vestirse para el primer día de instituto era todo un evento. La tía Alice no dejaría que nadie se vistiera con ropa "Cómoda y sencilla" como dijo mi mamá cuando ella le preguntaba que se pondría. A la pobre casi le da un infarto, Claro, en términos dramáticos ya que literalmente, eso no podría pasar.

-¡Ya casi, Emmett! Solo falta que busquemos los bolsos que combinen- Gritó Rose desde su habitación, que se había convertido en la pasarela y vestidor de las mujeres Cullen.

Una vez listos todos, nos repartimos en tres autos: Mamá, papá y yo en el volvo; Rose y Emmett en su Jeep; Y Alice y Jasper en el descapotable amarillo. Definitivamente eso llamaría demasiado la atención de los humanos en aquel pueblito, pero que puedo decir, mi familia siempre será un poco ostentosa. Nos gustaba la buena vida, y la moda por sobre todo.

No me había puesto a pensar en la historia que íbamos a contar a los humanos. Era una parte muy importante si queríamos permanecer aquí. Los humanos deberían creerse como unos padres que no aparentaban más de 30 años, tenían hijos de 17. ¿Cómo sería la historia esta vez, papá?

Tan pronto como formulé esa pregunta en mi mente, mi papá ya la había comenzado a contestar…

-Mientras dormías anoche, decidimos la historia Nessie- Sonrió –Por el parecido de nosotros dos, diremos que somos hermanos, seré tu hermano mayor. Esme no puede tener hijos biológicos así que nos adopto a ambos primero. Luego Alice, Emmett y Bella quedaron huérfanos por un accidente automovilístico, en el que Carlisle no pudo salvar a sus padres, y bueno, como son tan bondadosos y se encariñaron con los niños, los adoptaron-

-¿Y Jazz y Rose?- Pregunté al darme cuenta de que no los había nombrado.

-Ellos son hermanos gemelos, hijos de unos viejos amigos de la familia. Como los Hale siempre andaban viajando y no podían asentarse en un lugar para que sus hijos estudien, Esme propuso cuidarlos hasta que terminen sus estudios. Por lo tanto ellos llevarán el apellido Hale, en vez de Cullen- Concluyó mi mamá sonriendo.

-Muy bien pensado… Así que, ¿Hermano mayor?- Y solté una carcajada al imaginar a mi papá actuando de hermano guardabosques. El también me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso explicaría el parecido entre ambos, y el hecho de que voy a estar cuidándote y vigilando cada movimiento que haces, corazón- Dijo mi padre con mirada sospechosa.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de eso de las clases…

.

.

.

El instituto iba de maravilla, no tenía ninguna clase con mis tíos o mis padres, ya que yo aparentaba 16, y ellos 17 o 18. Pero eso era mejor, en algunos casos, ya que podría hacer amigos nuevos, y no habría ocho vampiros pendientes de mí a cada segundo. Solo uno estaba atento a mis pensamientos, claro.

Hasta ahora había tenido 3 clases: Literatura, Biología, y Química. Las tres me gustaron, aunque prefería literatura y biología. Muchos se me habían acercado a saludar amablemente, lo cual agradecía. Significaba que les caía bastante bien a mis compañeros. En biología me hice amiga de una chica bajita y algo tímida. Le tocó compartir el banco con migo. Se llamaba Angelina, y era muy amable con migo, era su primer año en este instituto ya que se había mudado con su familia al principio del semestre, así que teníamos bastante en común, y congeniamos muy bien. Me ofreció sentarme con ella en el almuerzo pero le explique que me sentaría con mi familia, a lo que no hizo ningún reclamo, y solo sonrió. Le prometí que la semana próxima me sentaría con ella.

Era importante que me sentara con mi familia en el almuerzo, ya que yo era la única que comía, y eso ayudaba a que los humanos no notaran la falta de alimentación de los raritos de Forks. Y más en los primeros días de clase.

-¿Terminaste, Nessie?- Preguntó mi papá mirando la bandeja vacía- Tienes que apurarte si quieres llegar temprano a tu clase de Gimnasia.

-Pero ni siquiera tocó el tim…- y en ese momento se oyó un estrepitoso ruido, indicando el fin del almuerzo y el comienzo de las clases otra vez – Ganas esta, hermanito mayor- sonreí.

-Claro, claro Nessie- dijo mi papá con burla-

-¡Suerte mi niña!- Grito mi mamá cuando yo ya estaba caminando hacia el gimnasio…

.

Encontré a Angelina de camino, ya que ella también tomaba esa clase con migo. Las dos entramos y éramos las primeras en llegar, ya que todos se demoran un poco mas después del almuerzo, incluso el profesor tardaba unos minutos más. Nos sentamos en las gradas a esperar, mientras los demás iban entrando y acomodándose en grupos de amigos, o conocidos.

Estaba en una conversación con Angelina, me contaba de sus clases, y de cosas triviales, sin mucha importancia. Pero era agradable, la chica me caía muy bien. Hasta podría suponer que seriamos grandes amigas con el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿te compraste la azul o la verde?- preguntó Angie refiriéndose a una chaqueta que le conté que había visto en una tienda.

-Mi hermana Alice me compro ambas, porque vio que me gust…-

Y no pude terminar la oración. Lo pude sentir, viniendo hacia mí. Una brisa embriagada del olor de la sangre más dulce que había sentido en mi vida. Me quede mirando fijo a la puerta para saber de dónde provenía aquel delicioso efluvio. Con una mano me aferré fuertemente al escalón en el que me sentaba, y con la otra tocaba mi garganta en un inútil intento de aplacar el terrible dolor que allí sentía. Necesitaba esa sangre. Fuera de quien fuera, no me importaba. Mis ojos estaban negros por el deseo, y la sed. Escuché como Angie me hablaba, asustada y sin saber que me estaba pasando; tratando de sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba, y por más intento que hiciera, sería imposible. Estaba demasiado perdida en aquel intenso olor, intentando saber de quién era el desafortunado cuerpo que la contenía.

Y allí lo pude divisar. _"La túa cantante"_. El delicioso efluvio provenía de un chico que venía caminando solo, se había retrasado. Era alto, morocho y bastante agradable. Pero nada comparado con su sangre. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y su sangre bombeando por todo su cuerpo, tentándome a correr hacia él, y no dejar ni rastro de su líquido vital. Pero yo no era así, no era eso lo que había aprendido de mi familia en estos 120 años, no. No podía dejar que esto suceda, no podía lastimar a nadie aquí. Noté que detrás del chico, venía el profesor. Eso significaba que comenzaría la clase y debería aguantar una hora con el chico cerca, mientras corría y su corazón se aceleraba, bombeando la sangre caliente, con mayor rapidez. Eso no podía pasar, no podría controlarme…

Mi cuerpo, literalmente me arrastraba hacia él. Hacia mi premio. Pero una ligera y perdida voz en mi cabeza me decía que yo no era esta clase de monstruo. Debía alejarme lo más rápido posible de allí. Llamé mentalmente a mi padre, aunque de seguro ya había leído cada pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente. Le pedí que llevara a mamá al estacionamiento. Solo ellos podrían calmarme, y ayudarme a no hacer lo tan temido.

Desaparecí por la puerta del gimnasio, lo más rápido que pude a velocidad humana, dejando atrás varias voces que me gritaban intentando saber qué me pasaba, por qué me iba. Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás para dar explicaciones.

-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo- Susurré al viento mientras corría.

* * *

**Aca está el segundo capítulo, y antes de lo prometido :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los leo pronto.**

**DEJENME SUS OPINIONES, POR FAVOR ! Reviews, reviews, reviews...**

_Alpa-99_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. _

_¡Disfruten!_

_Alpa-99_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

No sé como logré llegar al auto de mi papá. Sospecho que me encontraron de camino y me llevaron. Yo era una bola de nervios y mi vista se nublaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sentía los fríos y cómodos brazos de mi mama que me acunaban. Estábamos sentadas dentro del auto con la puerta abierta. Mientras tanto, yo le transmitía lo sucedido tocando su mejilla, y llorando hasta desahogarme completamente.

-Shh, shh. Ya no llores mi niña- decía mi mamá con una dulce y melodiosa voz, mientras acariciaba mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas.

Podría estar así toda la eternidad. Solo había una cosa mejor que los brazos de mi mama, y esos eran los de mi lobito. Extrañé tanto a Jacob en estos dos días. Sus caricias, sus besos, hasta su voz. Después de calmarme y hablar con mi familia iría a buscarlo. Lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Él era mi cable a tierra en momentos como este.

Un cómodo silencio reinaba en ese momento. Solo me estaban dando un momento de paz antes de hablar, e intentar consolarme. Mi papá estaba apoyado en el capó del auto pellizcando el puente de su nariz en su posición de estrés. Solo estaba esperando para poder responder las miles de preguntas que sabe que yo le haría. Necesitaba saber tantas cosas…

Me sentí más calmada luego de media hora más de aire puro y limpio, los brazos protectores y las suaves caricias de mi mamá. Me compuse, y solté un poco mi abrazo. Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente. Tenía que sacarme todas mis dudas de una vez, y tomar una decisión. Intenté pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que había pasado, y así formular la primera: ¿Quién era el chico? Tenía que conocer el nombre del portador de aquella irresistible sangre.

-Ronald Miller. Le dicen Ron, cariñosamente- Contestó mi padre con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Sabía que esto le dolía tanto como a mí, ya que él pasó por lo mismo con mamá, y además porque sabía todo lo que yo sufría, a través de mis pensamientos. Aún así, se mostraba compasivo con migo. No había rastros de decepción hacia mí por lo que había pasado. Es por eso que lo amaba tanto, el nunca se atrevería a juzgarme. – Es un buen chico, al menos su mente solo me muestra bondad y amabilidad-

Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Me mostraba el lado más humano de Ronald, para que yo lo viera de esa forma, y no de la forma en que un león ve a una oveja. Agradecía por ese gesto. No debía ver a Ron como mi presa. Solo era un compañero de clases, tan humano como yo en ciertos términos. ¿Comparte otra clase con migo?

-No, solo gimnasia- Respondía mi padre casi en un susurro.

Me sentía humillada por estar pasando por esta situación. No podría mirar a los ojos a mi abuelo Carlisle, ni a Esme por algún tiempo. Sentía que mi vida se venía abajo. Todo el esfuerzo que mi familia hacia por mantenerse normal a los ojos de los humanos, podría verse arruinado en menos de un minuto si yo cometía la equivocación más grave. Sabía que nadie se atrevería a culparme si teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo, pero de todas formas me sentiría horrible con migo misma si hería a un chico amable, feliz, y con toda una vida por delante. Con sueños y esperanzas, que se harían trizas en un segundo, con el solo objetivo se saciarme. Solo un placer para mí. Eso sería lo más egoísta que podría hacer, yo no era esa clase de alimaña.

Mi papá se acercó a mí, mientras mi madre me acariciaba el cabello. Lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, embriagados de tristeza.

Tomó mis manos y su penetrante mirada atravesó mis ojos. Esa mirada paternal, tan tierna, solo me transmitía paz, seguridad, y comprensión.

-Confió en ti, mi princesa. Sé que eres lo suficiente madura y sabes que es lo que quieres. Sé que no quieres lastimar al chico, por lo tanto se que harás tu mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo alejado de ti. Cambiarás tu horario, te limitaras a sentarte lejos de él en el almuerzo, y estacionaremos el auto lo más lejos posible de él, para que no tengas que cruzártelo. Alguno de nosotros estará siempre contigo vallas a donde vallas, te ayudaremos. –Decía mi papá con seguridad.

Sentí mientras me secaba una lágrima que rodaba por mi rosada mejilla. Sonreí levemente a mi papá.

-Los amo tanto. Gracias por estar para mí.

Solo silencio y un cálido abrazo familiar que transmitía todo, y a la vez nada. Todo el cariño, y nada de rencores. Toda la paz y nada de preocupación. Todo y nada. Solo nosotros tres, acompañándonos en momentos difíciles. No hacían falta palabras en un momento así. Habíamos tenido más de un siglo para expresar lo que sentíamos uno por el otro.

-¿Les importaría llevarme a la línea? No puedo volver a clases, y necesito ver a Jacob- Pregunté.

.

.

.

-¡Nessie! Te extrañé muchísimo, pero Leah y Seth me mantenían ocupado. Me preocupé esta mañana y no sabía por qué, solo un mal presentimiento. Eso solo me pasa si el mal presagio tiene que ver contigo, así que dime ya, ¿Qué paso? ¿Empezaste tus absurdas clases? ¿Alguien se atrevió a moles…

Y callé sus impacientes labios con un apasionado beso. Necesitaba sentirlo con migo, necesitaba su amor en este momento más que nunca. Al principio se sorprendió, pero no tardo en responder mi beso. Rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos, mientras él me tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, cortando cualquier distancia que nos separase. Apoyé mi mano libre sobre su mejilla, y sin romper el beso en ningún momento, le transmití todo lo que me había pasado hace unas horas. Sentí su estremecimiento, y como su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Cortó el beso, pero no se atrevió a separarse de mí. Suspiró intentando calmarse, y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Permanecimos así por unos minutos. Besó mis manos y las tomó entre las suyas, haciéndome sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró. Nos miramos a los ojos como si fuera la última vez que lo haríamos. Vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, y luego le indiqué que nos sentáramos en unas rocas altas, a la orilla de la playa.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase, logres o no contenerte, yo te apoyaré y estaré para ti. "Te amo" no alcanza para describir lo que siento por ti, eso ya lo sabes. No me canso de decírtelo. –Sonreí. No me había percatado de la falta que me hacia mi lobito. El era mi hogar.

-También te amo. Y te necesito más cerca que nunca en este momento. Quiero que vivas en la casa con migo, y que duermas en mi habitación. Que me abraces cada noche y me hagas saber que estas conmigo. Ya es demasiado tener que separarme de ti para ir a clases. – Le dije. Vi como una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras me abrazaba, y apoyaba suavemente mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Dalo por hecho. Solo déjame avisarle a mi manada. Tú ocúpate de tus padres, diles que iré-

Eso no sería problema. Mis padres se acostumbraron a la idea hace mucho tiempo, y no les molestaba para nada que Jake se quedara con migo. Sabían que hace mucho había dejado de ser su niña inocente, y aceptaban que él era mi compañero y mi amor para toda la vida.

-¿Pensaste qué hacer con lo de Ron Miller?-

-No puedo hacer nada, más que seguir yendo al instituto. Si no voy, levantaré sospechas. Solo me resta enfrentarme al temor, y contener la respiración cuando este cerca de él. Voy a ir de caza mañana temprano, antes de ir a clases. Eso ayudará-

-Ya que voy a dormir en tu casa, iremos juntos. Y no acepto un no como respuesta-

Y en respuesta a eso, lo besé. Solo eso es lo que quería por el momento. Permanecimos un rato así, hasta que el sol entraba, marcando el crepúsculo. Mi familia ya estaba en casa desde hace horas, así que era mejor volver. Corrimos, o mejor dicho Jake corrió en su forma de lobo con migo montada en su espalda, hasta la casa. Esperé a que volviera a cambiar a humano y le alcance su ropa para que pudiera entrar vestido.

Adentro nos esperaban todos sentados, y todos nos saludaron amablemente con una sonrisa. Bueno, casi todos. Rosalie solo me sonrió a mí, a Jacob solo lo miró con desgana y haciendo muecas de disgusto, a lo que mi lobito contesto con una sonrisa burlona. TIPICO de ellos. Mi papá ya había avisado a los demás que Jake se quedaría con migo. Mi abuela Esme estaba preparando comida para Jacob y para mí. Podía sentirse el olor desde la cocina.

Suponía que ya sabían lo ocurrido esta tarde en el instituto, y confirme mi suposición cuando todos, uno por uno e iban dando consejos, y palabras de aliento. Que no me desanimara y que confiaban en que lo lograría. Rose aseguro que podría hacer ella el trabajo sucio, para que yo no me sienta culpable, pero le dije que no era necesario. Lo último que deseaba era que Ron muriera.

-¡Hoy es noche de películas! –Chilló mi tía Alice para aligerar el ambiente y subir los ánimos de la familia.

-¡Genial! ¿Y que veremos?- le pregunté sonriendo mientras Esme nos servía la cena.

-Lo que quieran, elijen ustedes- Dijo mi tía. Como si no supiera cual elegiríamos.

-¿Por qué no nos dices cual elegiremos, Ali?

-Crepúsculo. Pero así no es tan divertido- Dijo la duendecita haciendo un mohín. Solo se escucharon algunas risas, y el ruido seco de cubiertos chocando el plato.

.

.

.

-Puedo sentir un alce muy cerca. Voy por él, tú espera aquí lobito inquieto- Le dije a Jake.

Me abalancé sobre el primer alce que pastaba muy cerca de allí. No se resistió, ya que lo había dejado acorralado. En menos de dos minutos lo había dejado seco, lo drené por completo. No puedo decir que fue un manjar, pero me mantendría controlada al estar cerca de Ron. Me limpié la sangre de la boca, y me detuve a escuchar. Pude oír una manada de ciervos pero no quise más. Estaba satisfecha, y quería irme lo más rápido posible.

Eran las 5:30 am. Lo que significaba que tenía tiempo de acurrucarme con mi Jake una hora más en la cama. Corrí siguiendo el inconfundible olor de mi lobo. Lo encontré a unos metros del lago, mirando hacia el horizonte. En sus lupinos ojos podía ver miedo y preocupación.

Me acerqué lentamente y acaricié su perfecta forma lobuna. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el sentimiento. Recargué mi cara en su cuello, y suspire con desgana. Entendí perfectamente lo que transmitía con esa mirada lejana, con esos ojos preocupados. El no quería que yo siguiera asistiendo al instituto. Le preocupaba que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría, y por lo que sufriría. El intenso amor que profesamos el uno por el otro significaba que cualquier amenaza hacia uno, era una amenaza para el otro también.

-Prometo que haré todo para que no suceda. Te amo- El asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-Ya vámonos. Tengo que tomar una ducha y vestirme, no quiero hacer esperar a mi familia-

* * *

**Y acá esta el tercero :) Por favor, sus críticas me sirven mucho, ya sean buenas (para alentarme a seguir) o malas (para corregirme y mejorar) así que les pido por favor, que me dejen su review :D **

**No cuesta nada, solo tipeá algunas palabras y contame que te parece lo que escribo...**

**Gracias por leer 3**

_Alpa-99_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a S. Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

_¡Disfruten!_

**_Alpa-99_**

* * *

**~ CAPITULO 4 ~**

Estaba en el instituto, era miércoles. Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro con Ron. Estaba sorprendida de mí misma, al igual que toda mi familia. No sé bien cómo, pero logré contenerme frente a él. Mis papás no dejaban de felicitarme por eso, y yo me sentía muy orgullosa, ya que no había sido un logro fácil.

En las dos clases de gimnasia a las que tuve que asistir en este tiempo, logré proyectar todo mi autocontrol. Ya sea dejando de respirar por varios minutos mientras Ron estaba cerca, o simplemente distrayéndome con otra cosa. Y para eso, si que tenía apoyo. La ventana del gimnasio tiene vista al bosque, y a simple vista humana no había nada extraño en aquel espeso pinar. Pero yo bien podía distinguir una figura lobuna, color rojizo, que se ocultaba detrás de un gran árbol, aunque dejándose ver sutilmente, para lograr su cometido: distraerme del desastre.

Agradecía tanto a mi Jacob esa ayuda. Cada vez que el peligro acechaba, él parecía adivinarlo y saltaba a mi rescate. Ya sea haciendo un apenas audible ruido. Como un ligero gruñido, el crujido de una rama, o simplemente el ruido de una de sus garras contra las rocas. Cualquier sonido proveniente del bosque lograba captar mi atención, ya que sabía que era una señal de distracción por parte de mi novio.

En esas semanas, él no se separaba nunca de mi lado. Dormía con migo, se levantaba con migo, me llevaba a clases, permanecía cerca por si yo llegara a necesitarlo, luego me buscaba, me llevaba a pasear por la Push, o simplemente de caza. Finalmente terminábamos el día acurrucados en nuestra cama, mientras él me susurra al oído cuanto me ama. Simplemente es perfecto. Mi vida es perfecta ahora que sé que puedo controlarme. Aunque eso se haya puesto en duda el pasado lunes, cuando Ron se acercó a hablarme.

**-Flashback-**

_Iba camino al estacionamiento. Era temprano, mi familia seguía en clases, pero como yo había terminado mi trabajo de biología antes que los demás, el profesor me dejó salir. Cuando me faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al auto de papá, sentí unos tibios pasos un poco atrás de mí. Lo primero que pensé, fue que era Angie, mi amiga, así que olfateé disimuladamente esperando captar el efluvio característico de ella. _

_No recordaba que mi amiga oliera tan… Bien. _

_-¡Mierda!- dije en apenas un susurro. Inmediatamente tomé todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones, y dejé de respirar. Abracé muy fuerte mi bolso contra mi pecho, y sentí como mis uñas se enterraban en mis brazos por los nervios. Él se acercaba lentamente, pero a paso seguro. Yo ya había llegado al auto y no tenía escape. Me di vuelta y alcé la vista, para enfrentarme a lo inevitable. Frente a mí, a tan solo uno o dos metros, se hallaba un Ron muy nervioso._

_-Ho-hola… Renesmee, ¿cierto?- dijo tartamudeando un poco. Yo solo asentí en respuesta. No debía desperdiciar el poco aire que tenía si quería salir bien de esto._

_-Mira, yo... me preguntaba si podía, bueno si tú me dejabas… solo si quieres y no te trae problemas…_

_- Dime. – Lo apuré._

_- Quisiera sacarme una foto con aquel auto- dijo señalando el lujoso Mercedes de mi tía Rose – Es que es un auto genial, y es la primera vez que veo uno de este modelo, mi hermano no me creerá si no tengo pruebas- rió. _

_- Sí, claro. Como quieras- _

_Suspiré al ver que se alejaba camino a su auto, luego de haberse sacado la bendita foto, y de haberme agradecido como mil veces, a lo que yo solo asentía y mascullaba un __«No es nada, no hay problema» de vez en cuando. _

_Me derrumbé sobre el asiento del volvo, y puse música relajante. Algo de Beethoven. Cerré los ojos, e intenté relajarme y pensar en mi familia y mi novio. Eso sirvió como distracción, al menos hasta que llegaran mis padres de clase. _

**-Fin de flashback-**

Después de ese pequeño incidente, nada pasó. Por suerte el chico era lo bastante tímido como para acercarse a mí más seguido. Eso era una gran ventaja.

El timbre sonó, avisando que por fin ya podíamos ir a descansar. El viaje a la casa fue bueno. En nuestro auto íbamos papá, yo, Jasper y Emmett, ya que mamá, Alice y Rose iban a Seattle de compras, y yo no quise ir. De camino mi tío oso como de costumbre, hacia planes para pasar el rato en casa. Jamás podía quedarse quieto.

-Quiero pelear. ¿Me vas a complacer, pequeño y flacucho Jasper, o te asustas? – Era más que obvio que Emmett estaba retando a mi tío, que no podía resistir que hieran su orgullo.

-Oh, claro que pelearé. En cuanto me venzas en Ajedrez, oso descerebrado- me reí ante el infantilismo de los vampiros de más de 200 años. Irónico. Aunque estaba segura de que esta tarde iba a estar divertida.

-Creo que hay que hacer un campeonato- propuse.

-Me gusta, me gusta… Explícales Nessie- Me alentó papá.

-Eddie jugará ajedrez con Jazzie. El ganador jugará pulseadas contra Emmie, el que gane ahí, pelea contra Jazzie.

-¡Demonios, Renesmee! Deja de llamarnos con esos patéticos apodos. Y tú serás la jueza en el campeonato, hay que asegurarnos de que "Eddie"- dijo Emmett marcando comillas en el aire – no use su don para hacer trampas.

.

.

.

En 5 movimientos, mi papá se había consagrado ganador del ajedrez, claro.

No había hecho trampa, eso lo sabía bien ya que no se atrevía a mentirle a su tierna hija. Pero era imposible que no gane, él es muy hábil tanto en lo físico como en lo mental.

En las pulseadas no es necesario decir quien ganó, creo que es más que obvio que nadie podía contra mi tío Emmett, así que con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro incitó a Jasper a la pelea.

La sonrisa burlona se borró de su cara en el momento en que fue horriblemente derrotado por su contrincante. Si de táctica y estrategia de guerra hablamos, Jasper se hace notar.

-¡REVANCHA!- pedía a gritos el osito.

Mientras tanto con papá observábamos la lucha desde el balcón de la casa. En silencio y entretenidos. Luego de un momento, mi mente cavilaba sobre lo ocurrido con Ron hacía dos días atrás. Repasaba la escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, reviviendo el sentimiento de deseo que me había inundado en tal momento. Mi papá estaba atento, y seguía en silencio el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Una duda vino a mí en ese momento. No me dejaría dormir si no la aclaraba…

« ¿Qué pasaría si lo daño? ¿Lo dejarían morir, o lo convertirían?» Pregunté mentalmente a mi papá.

Hizo un gesto indicando que lo estaba meditando. Luego me miró y dijo con voz suave:

-Ciertamente no lo sé. Él no merece morir, pero tampoco merece ser inmortalizado solo por atraerte. Lo mejor, mi niña, sería que dejes de pensar en que lo vas a lastimar. Dudo que eso pase, eres fuerte y tienes apoyo.

Agradecía tanto que él me entendiera en este tema. Mamá nunca había tenido cerca a su "túa cantante" por eso no acudía a ella ahora. En cambio papá si había pasado por lo mismo que yo. Por eso me gustaba hablar con él sobre mis dudas acerca de la situación. Siempre sabía qué decirme. Le dediqué una grata sonrisa y lo abracé. Estuvimos así, en paz, durante varias horas.

Era el crepúsculo, cuando mamá se acercaba a la casa con mis tías y un baúl lleno de bolsas de compras. Detrás del auto, a lo lejos, divisé a un inconfundible lobo que corría hacia la casa. Vi como se ocultaba detrás de un gran pino, y luego mágicamente un hermoso chico que no aparentaba más de 25, salía del escondite y se apresuraba en mi dirección con una contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro trigueño.

Sonreí.

.

.

.

Era temprano en la mañana, y estábamos dirigiéndonos a la clase de gimnasia con Angie. Obviamente no era mi clase preferida, me costaba más que a nadie esa miserable hora de agonía y deseo reprimido. Pero no tenía opción.

Con desgana, me senté en las gradas y esperé en silencio por el profesor. Mi amiga notó mi estado y se dio cuenta de que no debería intentar distraerme, por lo que también se mantuvo en silencio. Agradecía mentalmente ese gesto de la pequeña chica sentada a mi lado.

La clase pasó normalmente. Bueno, en el contexto de lo que para mí, era "normalidad". El profesor nos separó en grupos, y a mí me toco jugar Softball. Para mi suerte, a Ronald le tocó Básquetbol, por lo que fue más sencillo evitarlo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, suspiré aliviada. Otro lunes en el que logré mi objetivo. Caminaba con cierta alegría hacia los vestíbulos para cambiarme la ropa deportiva, cuando la voz del señor Grutts me sobresaltó.

-Señorita Cullen y… - Esbozó mientras miraba el salón con escrutinio tratando de elegir a alguien más – Y usted, señor Miller. Tendrán que juntar los elementos de gimnasia el día de hoy.-

No puede ser cierto. Tiene que ser broma, la realidad no podía ser tan cruel. Mi rostro quedó en blanco y no supe que hacer. Sin decir nada, y con solo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza hacia el profesor, corrí a juntar los elementos de softball para terminar lo más rápido posible. Deseé que Ron no se atreviera a ayudarme con las bases y los guantes, y que solo se dedicara a juntar las pelotas de Básquet. Por suerte así fue.

Caminaba hacia la sala de elementos, y noté que Ron también se acercaba en silencio detrás de mí. El profesor ya se había retirado al recreo. No había nadie cerca que pudiese ayudarme. O mejor dicho, ayudarlo a él. Mis nervios colisionaban ante aquellos pensamientos, y sentí que las manos me sudaban. Tomé todo el aire que pude y dejé de respirar.

Torpe y rápidamente, acomodé las cosas en los estantes, sintiendo la tranquila y cálida respiración de mi compañero peligrosamente cerca de mí. Advertir mentalmente a papá fue lo único sensato que logré hacer en el momento.

No podía acomodar tres pelotas sin que en el intento, se me cayeran dos. Los nervios no me dejaban siquiera moverme sin tropezar, y el aire se cortaba con cuchillo en ese momento. Alcancé el aro de alambre donde se enganchaban los guantes, que era lo único que me faltaba guardar para poder salir hacia mi libertad condicional. Mis manos estaban tan traspiradas que no podía zafar el gancho para abrir el aro. Me sentí realmente muy idiota por lo que me sucedía, y deseaba que mi papá o alguien llegara a salvar la situación. En ese momento mi incomodidad y mi frustración eran más que notorias. Y Ron, obviamente se percató de ello.

Sentí sobre mí, su mirada curiosa logrando ver lo difícil que se me hacía la tarea. Se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir el aro, y desgraciadamente quiso ayudarme. Cada paso que daba para acercarse, equivalía a 5 latidos de mi acelerado corazón, que en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar. Quería correr, quería gritar. Pero con su simple cercanía logro dejarme estática, con los pies pegados al suelo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con eso, Renes…

-¡No!- grité. Mi cuerpo tembló, mis manos hicieron demasiada fuerza, y en cuestión de escasos segundos solo pude escuchar el ruido de un objeto rompiéndose y un grito ahogado.

No entendí nada, y no podía ver nada con claridad. Mi cuerpo giró hacia él casi inconscientemente, intentando descifrar la situación, y pude ver su rostro transformado a una mueca de susto y dolor. ¿Dolor?

Sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia su mano, y por ende los míos también… Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca al verlo. Él se apretaba una profunda herida en el dorso de su tibia mano, por donde su deliciosa e irresistible sangre salía a borbotones. Yo lo había lastimado sin querer, cuando sin poder medir mi fuerza, había roto el alambre del aro. Su mano se encontraba demasiado cerca y…

Era demasiado tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás. Su dulce aroma traspasó cualquier barrera de humanidad que existía en mí. Mis ojos se volvieron negros y mi garganta quemaba como los mil demonios. El deseo era ya incontrolable.

Ya no era yo, no quedaban rastros de la habitual Renesmee. Sólo era la cazadora, acechando a mi presa en ese momento.

Me acerqué decidida a él, y apoyé una mano en su mejilla. Ya que iba a morir, debía hacerlo sabiendo las razones que lo habían llevado a ello. Tenía derecho a conocer a su asesina. A la verdadera Renesmee Cullen. Proyecté en Ron, lo que recordaba en el momento. Le dejé saber todo. El secreto, lo que era en realidad, lo que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, el deseo, el sacrificio, lo inevitable…

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que pude decir ante su cara transformada al horror, al miedo, y al desentendimiento. Mi voz sonó ronca, la garganta me quemaba.

Me acerqué a su tibio cuello, noté que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla pero ya nada podía importarme. Cerré los ojos, y ante la asustada mirada del chico, pidiendo piedad en silencio, me dejé llevar por mis instintos…

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia. Saben que esto lo hago solo por placer, y sin ningún fin de lucro. Por lo que cada review es como un aplauso para mí.**

**Déjenme saber qué les pareció el capítulo, y acepto críticas sanas, que me ayuden a hacer de esta una mejor historia. **

**GRACIAS y nos leemos en el próximo cap. Besos**

_Alpa-99_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a , solo la trama es mía._

_¡Disfruten!_

_Alpa-99_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

Lo que sentía en ese momento era…

Asco.

Si, asco. Deseé tanto aquella sangre, aquel delicioso elixir, que no me había dado cuenta del monstruo en el que me había convertido. Realmente sentía repulsión hacia mí misma, a tal grado que había recobrado mi lado humano en medio de la espantosa situación.

Logré separarme del cuerpo de Ron, quien estaba inconsciente, y con solo la mitad de la sangre en su cuerpo.

No sé qué sucedió después de haberme separado. Sentí unos brazos fríos rodeándome con fuerza, y susurros lejanos que apenas podía escuchar. Escuché gritos, alaridos espeluznantes. Dolor, sufrimiento. Realmente esos gritos ponían la piel de gallina a cualquiera que lo escuchase.  
Lo último que sentí antes de sumergirme en aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba, fue una gorda lágrima rodando por mi mejilla.

Y luego, negro. Solo negro.  
Veía oscuridad, la sentía muy adentro mío. Todo estaba negro para mí, como si esto que había pasado, me había ayudado a ver lo que realmente era: Un espeluznante monstruo, un atentado a la naturaleza.

Realmente me sentía así.

Me sumergí en la intensa neblina que era mi mente en ese momento, y me desvanecí, dejándome llevar por quien sea al que le pertenecían los brazos que me cargaban en ese momento.

.

.

.

—Nessie- Escuché un lejano zumbido, intentando sonar como mi nombre. —Nessie, despierta amor.

Esa voz, más que conocida para mí, fue lo que obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque con cierto pesar. Me encontré ante mí, al amor de mi existencia. Mi Jacob…  
Las lentas e inconclusas imágenes de lo sucedido antes, llegaron a mi mente como un borrón, y rápidamente me gire hacia un costado, evitando verlo a los ojos. Me daba demasiada vergüenza que me vea, yo no merecía seguir teniendo el amor de alguien tan bueno y puro como mi Jake, cuando yo no era más que un monstruo sin alma.

_El merece algo mejor_, pensé en un intento de ahogar los sollozos involuntarios que emitía.  
Sentí una suave pero tierna caricia, cargada de paz, en mi mejilla, por la que rodaba una lágrima que había escapado sin permiso por mis ojos.

Mis miedos e inseguridades se derritieron como hielo en ese momento, claro que el fuego de aquel ser que tanto amaba, tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Supe en ese momento, que él me ama, y me amará siempre, sin importar lo que fuese o lo que hiciese con mi vida. A él no le importaba que haya matado a un inocente chico. Poco le interesaba el hecho de que haya bebido la sangre de un humano, violando el tratado de paz acordado hace siglos.

—Te amo - Dije en un susurro apenas audible, pero que sabía que no pasaría desapercibido para mi lobo.

Dejé que él me abrazara, y lloré.  
Lloré todo lo que tuve que llorar, hasta sentirme desahogada. Mi amor se había quedado a mi lado, acostado en mi cama, abrazándome y consolándome en un cómodo silencio.

Varias horas transcurrieron, y yo estaba demasiado absorta como para llevar la cuenta.  
Me removí lentamente, deseando no despertar a Jacob, aunque él sintió mi movimiento, y abrió los ojos. Esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros que tanto amaba, se clavaron en mí, y yo me obligué a devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Susurró en mi oído mientras me corría un mechón de pelo de la cara, dejando una ligera caricia sobre mi mejilla.

— Mejor – Y tras un momento de silencio, añadí — Qué paso después de que… Bueno, ¿qué hicieron con su cuerpo?

— ¿Cuerpo? Nessie, ¿que sabes? ¿Qué recuerdos tienes del… asunto?

Me sentí totalmente confundida con lo que había dicho Jacob, pero deseosa por saber a qué se refería, le contesté como pude

—Yo… lo maté, Jake. Bebí su sangre– Quise explicarle que nada había podido hacer para resistirme, pero me di cuenta de que esa obviedad no me llevaría a nada, necesitaba saber que pasaba, entonces proseguí—Cuando me di cuenta de la monstruosidad que estaba cometiendo, sentí asco, y me separé del cuerpo en un vano intento de dejarlo con vida, pero estaba tan quieto, inconsciente…—Mi voz comenzó a temblar, y las lagrimas volvían a surcar mis mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza que sentía, pero debía terminar —Entonces solo sentía asco por mí misma, y solo pude ovillarme en un rincón de la habitación a esperar por alguien que me ayude. Luego sentí gritos aterradores, y unos brazos que me envolvían. Y nada más, creo que en eso quedé antes de mi desmayo.

Jake me miraba con expresión ausente ante mis palabras, como si estuviera por decir algo peor de lo que ya había pasado. Movió sus labios pero de su boca no salían palabras. Ya era demasiada intriga, así que decidí apurarlo.  
Cuando estaba por pedirle que me dijera todo de una vez, él puso un dedo sobre mis labios, y mirando hacia la puerta dijo

—Creo que tu padre es quien debe decírtelo.

En el mismo instante en que terminó de decir esto, la grácil figura de mi padre hizo presencia en mi habitación. Le indicó con un gesto a Jacob que saliera, y este obedeció.  
La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado misteriosa, no sabía qué pasaba pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Especulé tratando de sacar mi propia conclusión de lo que tenía para decir mi papá. Lo más probable, era que no habían podido deshacerse del cuerpo, o que alguien los había visto en tal situación tan comprometedora, no solo porque el homicidio es un crimen, sino también por el delicado peligro que corríamos si nuestra especie era revelada. Los Vulturis.  
Me estremecí ante aquellos pensamientos, y un grito ahogado salió desde muy dentro de mi ser.

—No, no mi amor. Shh shh, tranquila— Decía mi papá en forma de consuelo, mientras me abrazaba. Estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que no lo había sentido sobre mi cama.  
— No son totalmente correctas las conclusiones apresuradas que estás sacando.  
Primero debo decirte que no debes torturarte por lo que has hecho, no fue tu culpa, eso lo sé más que nadie, ya que escuché cada uno de tus pensamientos. Eres una niña excepcional, hasta lograste separarte de él en medio de la caza. Estoy más orgulloso por eso, que triste porque lo que hayas hecho.

No había palabras para describir lo bien que me hacía escuchar esas palabras de él. De mi padre, que tanto se preocupaba por que hiciera lo correcto. Pensé que su reacción sería la de desilusión, o decepción. Pero no, el siempre estaría para mí, ya sea cuando acertaba, o cuando cometía mis errores. Sonreí para que entendiera en su momento lo que sentía, y no tanto lo que pensaba.

—Ya dime papá. ¿Que es lo misterioso que nadie me dice?— rogué.

—Bueno, sucede que… tú crees que lo mataste, pero no es así. No literalmente— se detuvo justo cuando pensé que iba a explotar de la intriga y desesperación que me corroían. Para mi suerte, continuó. —Es algo difícil de explicar, pero debes saber que no nos quedó opción.  
Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, te vimos en una esquina de la sala hecha un ovillo, me dio tanto miedo. Tu mamá corrió a ver como estabas y te tomó en sus brazos para calmarte. Tú no respondías. Estabas tan ida, tan absorta… Solo estábamos tu mamá, Alice, y yo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estabas bien, al menos físicamente, miramos al otro lado de la habitación. Allí estaba el chico, inconsciente. Si no hubiese escuchado atentamente su débil y casi inexistente pulso, hubiera jurado que estaba sin vida— Hizo una pausa, metiéndose dentro de sus recuerdos, sé que esto no debe ser fácil para él, así que le di su tiempo. Rápidamente, prosiguió.

—Tenía que pensar rápido, no había tiempo. En mi mente decía «Si el chico está con vida, hay que salvarlo.» Quedaba muy poca sangre en su sistema, por lo que un hospital hubiera sido muy sospechoso de nuestra parte. ¿Cómo explicaríamos el desangrado, sin otras heridas más que una hilera de dientes marcados en su cuello? Sería irresponsable de mi parte.  
Mi segunda opción fue Carlisle, podría llamarlo y el sabría qué hacer. Pero lo descarté, por el poco tiempo que quedaba. El chico necesitaba una transfusión de sangre urgente para sobrevivir, y ni Carlisle podría haber conseguido la suficiente sangre a tiempo.  
Luego de eso, no había opciones. Solo había una decisión que tomar.  
Una muerte humana normal, montar toda la escena para que parezca un accidente en el bosque, y que esa sea la explicación que encontraran los forenses. O bien… La inmortalidad—

No. No, no, no. No podía ser cierto.  
Mi mente era un embrollo, trataba de asimilar las imposibilidades que nacían de la boca de mi padre. Realmente, esperaba que no sea cierto. Por más horrendo y espeluznante que pareciera, prefería mil veces la muerte humana de Ron, y la culpa ciega por el resto de su humanidad, que tener que verlo a los ojos y explicarle lo ocurrido.  
« ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara? ¿Cómo le explicaría que ya no podría ver a su familia, a sus hermanos, a sus abuelos? ¿Cómo le haría entender, que su única opción había sido condenarlo a una vida eterna? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo haría para que lo perdonara por la semejante monstruosidad que había cometido? »

Una lágrima surcó mi mejilla ante estos pensamientos, que mi padre escuchaba atentamente. Agradecía no tener que decirlo en voz alta para que me escucharan. Le dirigí una lastimosa mirada a papá, que estaba acariciándome con ternura, para indicarle que callara las dudas en mi cabeza, las preguntas que me atormentaban. Entendió mi gesto, por lo que me dijo

—Nessie, corazón. No me quedó opción, no podía dejarlo morir de esa forma. Espero me perdones y entiendas que realmente actué bajo presión, e intenté hacer lo mejor— Pausó para mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de pasar sus manos suavemente por mi largo cabello cobrizo, tan parecido al suyo.  
— Te ayudaremos con la explicación. Carlisle y yo charlaremos con él cuando despierte, le diremos las reglas, le daremos a elegir, como hacemos con todos en esta familia. Lo llevaremos de cacería, algún animal para empezar. El va a decidir sobre su futuro y sus elecciones. Sabes que no obligamos a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera. También le diremos la razón por la que se convirtió en un vampiro, te ahorraremos esa angustia corazón. —

Me sentía totalmente agradecida con mi familia, realmente eran espectaculares. No les importó lo que yo había hecho, y me ayudan en todo lo que pueden. No se sentían decepcionados ni molestos. Las lágrimas no cesaban, caían involuntariamente de mis ojos sin tregua alguna, y mi papá, para contrarrestar el dolor, me profesaba todo el amor que tenía, consolándome. Abrazándome y depositando ligeros besos en mi coronilla. Me repetía al oído cuanto me quería, y casi logro convencerme de que todo estaría bien. Era el mejor papá del mundo. Sin importar el tiempo, la edad que tenía, las adversidades y las circunstancias – malas o buenas – él siempre había estado allí para mí, para darme un abrazo de hermanos, un consejo de padre, o simplemente escuchar mis palabras tal como lo hace un fiel amigo.

Alcé mi mano y la apoyé en su nívea mejilla. Proyecté un momento de nuestras vidas que sabía que el siempre recordaría, al igual que yo. Era un momento padre-hija ocurrido mientras estábamos viviendo con los amigos del Amazonas. Yo era pequeña todavía, no había crecido hasta la edad de estancarme aún. Me había caído de un árbol mientras jugaba, intentando alcanzar un ave muy hermosa que volaba hasta su nido. Mi piel es resistente, aunque no impenetrable. No sufrí más que un raspón, pero era el primero en mi vida, y estaba aterrada, ni siquiera sabía que podía lastimarme. Él me tomo en sus brazos justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, me curó la herida, y me cantó una hermosa canción, que hoy reconozco como mi nana. Fue un momento simple en nuestras vidas, pero tan hermoso y con tanto sentimiento, que ambos lo recordábamos siempre. Esa imagen expresaba en todo su sentido, lo mucho que le agradecía por estar con migo.

Cuando la proyección terminó, agregué unas simples palabras que encerraban todo su significado de alguna manera.

_**«Gracias papá. Te amo»**_

Ante esto, retiré mi mano y lo miré. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa torcida, y no dijo nada más. En realidad no hacía falta en ese momento.

Ron volvió a mis pensamientos, como una chispa. Tan fugaz, y doloroso. Como un recordatorio de la cruda realidad, pensé en su estado. En este momento debería estar transformándose, y sé que ese proceso es muy doloroso…

— ¿Dónde está él? Quiero verlo, llévame por favor. —

Asintió, y lentamente me ayudó a levantarme. Tomándome de la mano, bajamos la escalera que daba al gran living de la mansión Cullen. Todos los presentes sintieron que me acercaba, y rápidamente se sintió el leve murmullo, de siete vampiros levantándose de sus sillas.  
Uno a uno me abrazaban, me daban tiernas caricias y palabras de aliento. Me sentí muy agradecida con la comprensiva familia que tenía.

Mi papá le asintió al abuelo, por lo que entendí que se trataba de una charla mental.  
Mi papá, mi abuelo, mi mamá y yo nos dirigimos hacia el despacho del abuelo, esta última me tomaba de la mano dulcemente, en un gesto tan maternal que irradiaba calma y paz.

Llegamos al despacho, que consistía en una oficina con escritorio, un cesto de basura, y una gran biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared.  
Detrás del escritorio, había una puerta que dirigía al laboratorio. Sabía que allí era donde estaba Ron. Me tensé en cuanto mi papá me dirigió una mirada y abrió la blanca y sencilla puerta que sabíamos, me conduciría a lo que deseaba ver. «O evitar»

A paso humano, me adentré en el gran laboratorio. Este era de un escandaloso color blanco, allí no había otro color. Era monocromático, a tal punto de enceguecer. Recorrí en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, cada rincón de la sala.  
Un punto desencajante en aquel lugar, me llamó la atención. Claro, ¿Qué hacía algo bordó y amarillo en un lugar tan impoluto lugar? Un estremecimiento me corrió la espina dorsal al reconocer el uniforme de basquetbol del instituto, y obviamente, a su dueño.

Allí se encontraba él. Tan tranquilo, y a su vez tan sufrido. Si no supiera que se está transformando, diría que está muerto.  
La culpa llenó mis ojos otra vez, con amargas lágrimas que no llegaban a mi boca, ya que eran interrumpidas a mitad de camino por unas níveas y maternales manos.

Sabía que lo que venía era inevitable. Era la elección que posteriormente se había hecho, para arreglar lo que yo rompí. En el fondo, sabía que esta era la mejor elección. Pero al verlo, todo cambia. Es tan horrible, o más aún, que ver su cadáver.

Ver yacer ese frío cuerpo en la camilla, quemándose vivo por dentro a causa de la ponzoña, sabiendo que en escasos dos días su destino será la vida eterna, era un panorama digno de historias sin final feliz.  
Pensar que había sido mi culpa, tampoco ayudaba a despertarme de tan vivida pesadilla.  
Pensar que aquel cuerpo albergó un exquisito elixir alguna vez, y que fue arrebatado por mí, tampoco menguaba mi dolor, ni disminuía mis culpas.

Y luego, corrí. Salí corriendo de aquel frío laboratorio, en un vago e inútil intento de huir de mis problemas, y alejarme de ellos hasta que desaparecieran.

O que al menos, salgan de mi mente.

* * *

_Bueno, el quinto y mas largo capitulo hasta ahora :)_  
_**PERDON** por la tardanza en escribirlo, pero estuve con la imaginación bastante seca ultimamente._

_**GRACIAS** a todos los que siguen mi historia, ya sea poniéndome como favoritos, o leyendo silenciosamente. Gracias también a las 3 personas que me dejaron reviews, no saben cuanto se los agradezco. _

_Si es que alguien se molesto en leer esta nota, quiero decirle que por favor se tome la molestia de **tipear dos o tres palabras**, ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de los autores, que aunque sean buenos escritores o no, se toman el trabajo de plasmar su inspiración e paginas de word, con el único fin de entretener a alguien. Los reviews, para mí son como muestras de que logré entretener al menos a una persona, y eso quiere decir que vale la pena seguir :)_

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

_Alpa-99_


End file.
